Knights of the Cross (faction)
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Knights of the Cross. The Knights of the Cross (abbreviated as KoC) are also known as Les Chevaliers de la Croix. They are Christian Forever Knight fans who discuss the series from a religious standpoint. The faction was formed on 1 September 1997 to provide "a haven for Christian Forever Knight fans on the Internet".Quoted from the second anniversary birthday page on the faction website. Mailing List/Chat Room The Knights of the Cross began with a mailing list founded by NightDancer and Fleurette. This was initially run as a listserv provided by Clearlight, with moderated subscription. Around the time of its second anniversary, it moved to Onelist.com.Information taken from the Newsletter (archived) on the faction website. They were also on Bravenet Chat Rooms. Faction Banner The banner used as the logo for the faction website was created by NightDancer. There was also a smaller button made for the faction by Cousin Tser. Membership In terms affiliation, the Knights of the Cross are a secondary faction, in as much as their members also consider themselves to belong to other, character-based factions. A list on their website indicates that members came from the following factions: the Caddywhacks, Celtic Glow Worms, Cousins (including Light Cousins, Nunkies Anonymous, and Nunkies Scouts), Disciples of Divia, FoDs, Forever Faithfuls, FoSiLs, Immortal Beloveds, Knighties, Les Miserables, Lurkers, Natpack (including Dark NatPack), Nick&NatPack, Nothers, Perkulators (including Dark Perks), Rainbow Knights, Ratpack, Ravens/Ravenettes, RoGes (Roman Goddesses), Seducers, Tracy&VachonPack, Unholy Trinity, Valentines, Vaqueros/Vaqueras, and Virtual Knights.This list is taken from the faction website. Message The index page of the website opened with the following message: :If there's one thing that any Christian fan of a science fiction TV show knows, it's the feeling of being alone. It's so easy, considering that many Christians look down on the genre, to believe you're the only one out there. But you're not. Knights of the Cross is a gathering of Christian Forever Knight fans for fellowship and prayer support. Our members are drawn from all corners of the globe, from all denominations, from all walks of life and from all FK factions, united in spite of our diversity, by our love for God, and our interest in the show. Whether you're drawn to Forever Knight by its theme of the search for redemption, the characters, the writing, or anything else, here is where you can connect with others who will understand. And even if Knights of the Cross is not the place for you, maybe you fill find a haven in one of our sister groups, Highlander-Christians, X-Philes for Christ, Babylon 5 Christians, or the original, C-Leapers. :Just remember, you are not alone.Taken from the index page to the faction website (archived). Registration To join the Knights of the Cross, it is necessary to submit the registration form. The only questions for which an answer is required are e-mail address and name (actual name rather than on-line name, which is optional). Among the questions for which answering is optional are the church the person attends and their favourite Bible passage. Faction Websites The Knights of the Cross had an eponymous faction site http://web.archive.org/web/19991005220723/www.geocities.com/Area51/Rampart/1282/ (archived). NightDancer was the webmistress. FK Wars See also References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions with other bases